What if? Peter parker no hubiera muerto
by spider-johnny
Summary: Que pasaria si peter no muriera en su pelea contra el duende pasen y averiguenlo... es primer fic denle la oportunidad.


Cap. 1

Peter acababa de recibir un disparo para salvar la vida del capitán America, pero no se detuvo a ser atendido ya que sabia que los seis siniestros iban en camino a atacar a su familia, así que salio columpiándose hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos pero a medio camino recibió una llamada era kitty quien acababa de regresar de la ultima misión que le encargo wolverine antes de morir.

-Kitty ahora no puedo hablar osaron se dirige a mi casa y… espera tengo una idea y tu eres la única que puede ayudarme por favor escúchame y ayúdame con esto.

Al llegar peter a su casa vio a Johnny y a bobby inconcientes, entonces fue directo contra los villanos que lastimaron a sus ahora hermanos, uno a uno los fue venciendo asta que solamente quedo norman osborn, que estaba esperando su turno para tener su pelea final contra Spiderman.

Cerca de hay se encontraba kitty, ella observaba la pelea mientras hacia una llamada, al terminar vio como peter terminaba con osborn echándole un auto encima.

El auto estaba apunto de estallas cuando kitty apareció en fase por debajo de la tierra y salvo a peter de lo que seria una herida mortal, toda la gente estaba a la expectativa ya que no podían acercarse y saber que es lo que ocurría.

En medio del las llamas peter le dice a kitty que es hora de ejecutar su plan, ella se niega por un momento pero finalmente acepta, peter se recuesta en el suelo y ella se oculta bajo tierra justo cuando sus amigos pueden acercarse y ver si peter esta bien.

-Peter! Gritan todos y se acercan al joven que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Tía may lo logre, lo hice, dice peter observando a la adorable mujer que lo crío como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Tranquilo peter la ayuda viene en camino, dice la pobre mujer mientras sostiene la mano de si sobrino.

-No, no lo entiendes, lo logre, logre protegerte a ti, no pude proteger al tío Ben, pero pude protegerte a ti.

En ese momento observa a johnny y bobby y les pide que cuiden a su tía por, lo menos asta que terminen la preparatoria, lo cual ellos aceptan entre lágrimas, después observa a mary jane y a Gwen y les dice lo feliz que fue y la suerte que tubo de salir con dos hermosas chicas.

Al final les dice que continúen siendo una familia unida y que se cuiden, en ese momento su mano cae al suelo, todos se quedan en silencio hasta que johnny se acerca pone su oído en su pecho y dice con cara de no creer lo que sucedía, "Su corazón se detuvo".

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que kitty se encontraba debajo de peter haciendo presión en su corazón para que deje de latir.

En ese preciso momento llega iron man y con su visión infrarroja observa lo que esta haciendo kitty, tiene un momento de duda ya que ella fue quien lo llamo para fuera a socorrer a peter pero entonces ¿Por qué hacia eso?, sin decir ni una palabra toma a peter y lo lleva hacia el Heli Carrier de S.H.I.E.L.D para que recibiera la mejor ayuda medica posible.

Durante el corto viaje peter despierta y ve a iron man, este le dice que resista que pronto se recuperara pero peter le dice "peter Parker a muerto recuérdalo Tony", y vuelve a quedar inconciente.

Una vez en el Heli Carrier lo médicos toman a peter y proceden a hacer la cirugía, en ese momento tony stark esta ablando con Nick fury acerca de lo que le dijo peter antes de quedar inconciente, pero antes de poder hacer alguna conjetura kitty entra para poder explicar la situación.

-Muy bien señorita me puedes explicar que esta pasando primero me llamas pidiendo que venga a ayudar a Parker y luego te descubro a ti bajo tierra provocando que su corazón se detenga.

Kitty estaba sentada observando el piso cuando decidió levantar la mirada y contar toda la verdad.

-Peter me pidió hacer eso, fingir su propia muerte, ahora que todo el mundo sabe que el es Spiderman y que esta muerto su familia no correrá ningún peligro, pero por precaución dejo a johnny y a bobby a argo de cuidar a su tía y a sus seres queridos por si algo ocurría.

-Esto es lo que peter decidió, decidió hacerlos sufrir para protegerlos, decidió alejarse de ellos y nunca volver a verlos solo para que estén seguros, tal vez eso sea estupido pero eso es lo que el decidió y yo prefiero estar con el en esta mentira a que muera en la realidad.

Una vez terminada la explicación todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que nick fury decidió que esperarían a que peter despierte para aclarar este asunto, además decidió que ese tema es algo de lo que solo ellos tres tendría conocimiento.

Continuara…


End file.
